


How Far We've Come

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Birthday fic for SkyGem. Koro-sensei always planned for the worst case senario, so he called in a favour and ensured that Class E would always have a protector, even when he was gone. Enter Tsuna and the Decimo generation. A drabble series of all their adventures and how they came to meet. 1-5: From hurt to laughter.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special fic. The beautiful, wonderful, SkyGem is having a birthday. She is more important to me than anyone will understand, perhaps even her, therefore I had to celebrate her birthday in the only way I am capable of doing. With a fic of her choice. So here it is, a KHRxAnKyo fic with all our babies involved.
> 
> SkyGem: I adore you, eh? I cannot tell you enough. This is thank you for being my friend all these years. It's odd, eh? How close we are. But I hope this can bring you even a little happiness on your special day. God knows I want to make you even a little happier. So enjoy.
> 
> As for this fic, it's going to be continued after this, but it will always be dedicated to the lovely SkyGem. It's semi-plot driven, mostly fluffy, but it will be progressive….hopefully. So please enjoy!

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Koro-sensei worried about his class. He hadn't intended to get attached in such a short time. He had intended to teach them, and make sure that they had skills their disgusting excuse for a school deprived them of –and give them a strange yet viable career path possibility –but he hadn't expected to become so attached to their lives.

But he had, and as he learnt more about their families and friends, and even thought own self-deprecating thoughts and feelings, he knew he had to do something.

So Koro-sensei knew he had one choice. He had to call in a favour with a man he had met under strange circumstances. The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As predicted, the man had been curious but also very worried about this favour. "My men aren't teachers, Koro." The man had explained, "I do not want to harm your children with their inexperience."

Koro had known then that this man was the only one to help his students. A Mob boss who cared about the mentality of children? There was no one else who could help heal the wounds in these to-be assassins.

Koro needed his children mentally sound, almost more than physically sound. If there were even a fissure in their mentality that they could do this, be assassins, be _good_ no **great** assassins, then Koro-sensei couldn't teach them for a second longer in good conscience.

"Please, I trust you." Koro chuckled into the phone. "My students are going to be assassins, and I want you to have first pick."

Tsuna knew that was a lie, Koro would never _wager_ up his students to a Mob Boss. He would let his students have free, informed choice. Which meant that the man was desperate. This was more than just a Mafia thing now, this wasn't just about teaching the children about assassination, and the nature of Bosses and famiglia. This was about teaching them about life, and about choice. This was giving them choice, informed choice.

Tsuna loved nothing more than informed choice. They called him the 'healing' sky, apparently. Koro knew this, knew it to be true.

"Who will be turning up first, so I can run damages?" Koro grinned into the phone.

"Hayato will arrive first." Tsuna sighed, because this man, this strange man, had hooked him. There was nothing, bar the unrestrained informed choices of people, than protecting children.

* * *

**Stranger** **:**

Nagisa lounged in the tree just outside of class E. He spent a lot of his free time up in the tree now. He found he liked the vantage point. He liked being able to survey everything; pick up every rhythm he could see. Some he couldn't too.

"Nagisa, you're missing the show, son." The voice was mellow and deep, and the wash of sky flames that threaded through Nagisa's body sent him immediately into a lull of smiles. It was almost disturbing the aesthetic of flames.

Yes, Nagisa did know about dying will flames, and it was because of the man at his feet. "I can see perfectly well, Tsuna-sensei." Nagisa could almost feel the smile in the man's next words.

"Ah, I know, but it's not often Mukuro and Karma-kun managed to get together long enough to actually bring a plan to fruition." Tsuna chuckled. "Surely it warrants seeing it first-hand."

Nagisa jumped down from the tree, musing about how this came to be.

He remembered the confusion when Koro-sensei introduced a silver-haired man who scowled but held a tight professionalism, explaining that he'd be replacing their two normal teachers who were on break. He also remembered the relief he felt when this man's help released the tension of his many classmates.

Nagisa remembered being confused when others arrived, co-workers of the first man, explaining that seven of them would be appearing –seamlessly apparently, not that Nagisa believed that –before their boss would appear to end their time as Sensei for Class E.

These men, and one women, boasted about their boss. They raved and preened and laughed about him. He was a saint to them, powerful, and protective, and proud. They said he would protect them, that if they proved to him that they wanted something, that they were not bullies and wanted to work for what they wanted, their boss would help them in every single way possible.

Nagisa remembered, vividly and horrifyingly, when the boss appeared, as sweet and charming, and protective as all the men and one woman before them had raved. That wasn't the terrifying bit though, it was when bullets –real ones –rained down on the man with no warning. He remembered fire and smoke and growls of anger and dead bodies.

Nagisa remembered vividly a proper assassination attempt, on a man who had quickly woven himself into Class E's psyche. Nagisa remembered the fear and determination in himself. Because Mafia boss or not, Nagisa wasn't impressed that someone had tried to kill a man who was bringing the class together and building them up quick.

Nagisa was sure that killing Koro-sensei would be a success because of this man, and his precious Guardians' –albeit short –tutelage.

Yeah, they had started as strangers. Tsuna and his guardians had been intimidating, terrifying mafia figures whom Koro-sensei had promised would teach them a great deal. Now…Now Nagisa trusted and adored each one of the Vongola who had entered their classroom.

In fact, he loved them in a way he didn't yet understand. Especially the sky. The sky that Nagisa would follow to the end of the rainbow and back.

* * *

**Coming of age:**

In some cultures, coming of age consisted of nothing more than a birthday, a family festival and a trip to the nearest church. Some consisted of a huge, expensive party. Some were done in silence.

Coming of age for Nagisa and Karma was much, much less friendly and happy.

Coming of age for them was full of screaming, of torture and of blood.

Nagisa had scars decorating his hips and stomach, and Karma had a mosaic on his back.

Nagisa's hearing was one hundred percent more attuned, for no other reason than out of necessity and self-preservation. Karma was one hundred percent more sadistic, if for no other reason than to protect himself and put up a barrier.

Coming of age of an assassin wasn't easy; the life of an assassin wasn't easy.

But for Nagisa and Karma it was. It was coming home. It was breathing in grandma's chicken soup. It was curling up under blankets when things were rough.

But it was worth it. It was worth having a place to call home. It was worth knowing his skill were as good as his Koro-sensei told him they were.

Coming of age covered in their targets blood was worth it to have a place in the world; one they chose, and one they knew was right for them. The Vongola was home to them, Tsuna was home to them and they wouldn't change anything.

* * *

**Magic** **:**

Sometimes Tsuna thought that their family –and no, it wasn't his, it was _theirs;_ thought they were _**his**_ **–** was pretty terrifying.

Not only because they wield flames –with bare hands in some cases –with the same rhythm and trust and stead-fast control as their own breathing; as swimming; as riding bikes; as Sunday dinners together. Easy now after much practice and much pain. Despite this, because _this_ was normal, Tsuna knew their family was the most terrifying thing in the world.

Because, and here he looked over the children suddenly added to their brood now that their primary –true –caregiver had been killed (at the hands of said children but let's not argue semantically irrelevant situations), their family had progressed dangerously quickly. So quickly that these children were already loved, protected, and also respected.

Tsuna had known these children's carer, a strange creature of true heart and vile intention. Tsuna had promised to look over these children when he was gone, and Tsuna was a man of his word if nothing else. Yet, he had seen these children, their situations, and he could not see anything but his own life, and that of his guardians within the eyes of these new assassins.

Nagisa was Tsuna's pride and joy. He shouldn't say that, it was unfair. But no less true. When Koro-sensei had asked Tsuna to help the boy Tsuna couldn't help but agree. The boy was like so many of his own guardians, he was stifled like Chrome, he lacked self-preservation like Hayato, he liked to please too many people like Takeshi, and he was underestimated like Lambo. Tsuna knew, that while any of these guardians could have helped the boy, it was Tsuna himself who had to take him in, with help from Hayato. It took a long time, but Nagisa grew and grew into himself. Soon enough he was a central force for Tsuna and the guardians, a protected egg, but also a warrior. He was a charismatic leader of one of Tsuna's personal squads and Tsuna was never prouder.

Karma had worried Tsuna to the N-th degree. The boy was violent, vicious, and possessive and had an overwhelming amount of potential pouring out of his body, without cause and simply with effect. Mukuro and Kyouya zoned in on him in an instant. Kyouya gave the boy an outlet, let him fight and punch and scram and destroy without the need to hold back (out of pride or concern). "Che, the boy is violent but also protective. He doesn't go all out on that friend of his out of fear of rejection." Which is where Mukuro came in. Mukuro taught Karma the power of intention and killing intent. Mukuro also taught the boy about protecting, and about what care was. Mukuro showed the boy that you could care for someone, something and still be strong. He taught Karma that weakness was in not being able to protect, not in wanting to. "That little cat is going to grow quickly, Tsunayoshi. Be sure your reins are right."

Tomohito Sugino, the baseball star had been too much like Takeshi to let it slide. As soon as Takeshi had taken his turn in the classroom he had zoned in on the boy and from there it was history. Baseball being their main similarity, Takeshi had seen what the boy wanted. The boy wanted freedom, he wanted to be as smart as people outside of Class E, and just as skilled. So Takeshi did exactly that. They trained together in assassination and baseball. Takeshi taught him all he knew. "Tsuna, you wouldn't believe his pitch. It's almost better than mine. He's going to go SO far!" Tsuna could only smile as Takeshi lounged in his office and basically preened about his students. He hadn't seen Takeshi this happy in a while. Now, Sugino ran as a temporary member of the Vongola. He had a place to stay in the walls, but often time he ran damages with Takeshi. A spokesperson and an assassin when and if it was needed, while still pulling out win after win in the NBL.

Manami Okuda was a funny sort. She was so bouncy and unsure, thought Koro-sensei had done an amazing job with her. But even when Irina helped the girls learn of seduction and trickery, she didn't improve. So Tsuna knew only one other to help, Chrome. That women had done wonders for Okuda, and the girl had spread her wings like no other. She still wasn't perfectly confident, she still dropped beakers of her strange concoctions and still sometimes forgot that two types of patterns were _not_ exactly the height of fashion. But Chrome had taught her that that was alright, it was okay to sometimes be clumsy –to be herself –it was okay to not be fashionable in the mafia and to be seen as somewhat strange. Chrome certainly was. What was important was doing best by the _family_ and never putting them at undue risk. Chrome taught Okuda to be confident in her skills, to take chances, and how to be seductive and crafty without trying too hard. Tsuna is certain that it was Chrome's tutelage that gave Okuda the confidence she needed to secure a place in Verde and Shoichi's main labs, as one of three managers and technicians.

And then there was Irina, thought the children called her Bitch-sensei for reasons that went over Tsuna's head; the woman was gentle and kind when she was _home_. Tsuna looked over her and smiled, she and Bianchi had been able to spend more time together now that Irina had been stationed at the mansion near permanently. Tsuna wanted the children's education to go on unhindered; having a familiar face around helped that.

Each of these children, and all of the children in the class, had a place in Tsuna's family the moment his guardians stepped into the room. No, as soon as Koro-sensei had asked Tsuna for a favour, Tsuna's intuition had told him exactly how little room he had in this matter. He knew as soon as the question was asked, the Vongola had opened its arms to these children. Not all of them would use the Vongola, or even remember them once they had their own families, but Tsuna had a good mind which ones would be in his home once their Sensei was dealt with. Tsuna already had a place and positions saved from them. Now those positions would be filled, were already filled in a few cases.

It amazed Tsuna. In the space of a couple of months, his guardians had been turned almost entirely around. They had found themselves people to believe in, to nurture and teach. These children had helped Tsuna's guardians finally let go of all their demons. Because they were finally able to see themselves in someone –see how far they had grown themselves –and help these new children grow.

Maybe Tsuna's guardians weren't the terrifying ones. Perhaps the children of Class E were. Tsuna chuckled to himself as he walked into the gardens, only to be greeted with hugs from his students and family members. The children of Class E weren't terrifying at all, they were pure magic.

* * *

**Laughter:**

Tsuna was often the proudest boss there was. He had a wide and loving family. He sent most days with at least two guardians. Sundays were family days where most missions were passed off to lower ranking squads, and even if there were important missions, everyone had one. Dinners were sacred, and breakfasts grumpy.

Tsuna had a family who killed for him, and who he killed for in return.

People called him the second coming of Primo, and thus he had a bit of a quirky ideal of what family and famiglia was.

For Tsuna, neither were more important than the other. If someone wanted to be a part of his famiglia they better be prepared to be a family. Because Tsuna did not pull punches or play favourites. He played boss, and friend, and brother, and father.

So on a regular Sunday, when dinner was about to be served, and guardians were washed and dressed in pyjamas, Tsuna couldn't help but grin when laughter met his ears.

Not only were dinners much livelier now that Koro-sensei had been killed, but they were also much warmer and fuller. The Vongola dinner table didn't just hold the traditional inner famiglia any more, it held Tsuna's family.

Class E always managed to find out when a big dinner was on, because without a doubt they appeared at the dinner table, with Tsuna's guardians, siblings, and closest allies. Laughing the entire time, they caused havoc and mess. But it always felt much more like home when they were there.

Tsuna completely blames Nagisa and Karma for Class E's arrival. They were the leaders, even if they didn't know it, after all.

"Welcome home, Tsuna-sensei." A quiet voice whispered beside Tsuna, and the Vongola Boss just smiled and ruffled the blue hair, accepting the hug when it was offered. "Did your mission go well?"

Tsuna just chuckled as he led his boy to the table to get dinner started. Xanxus didn't look impressed at his lateness, and Reborn had threatened Tsuna to have dinner on the table by the time the car was parked or else not even Class E could save him from the next level training that Reborn would lay on Tsuna.

"It went well, but I'm happy to finally be home again."


End file.
